


О делах сердечных

by Riru



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Дуо слышит тревожные сплетни





	О делах сердечных

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733) by [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi). 



Это была попросту болтовня около офисного кулера с водой. Джефферсон сказала Сандерсу, а оттуда дошло и до Кларка: Мэтьюз рассказал, что Джонсон слышал, как Хиро Юи спрашивал у кого-то по телефону совета в сердечных делах. Слух разнёсся по зданию «Стражей» быстрее, чем доклад об очередной торгующей оружием компании, и Дуо собирался добраться до его источника, чего бы это ни стоило.

Поначалу он не поверил. Речь шла о Хиро Юи, и никто не знал его лучше, чем Дуо. Они были друзьями, вместе вступили в «Стражей» после войны и стали напарниками. Дуо льстило, что он был одним из немногих, с кем Хиро вообще общался. Он смог пробраться через броню Хиро и гордился, что понимал того, как никто другой.

Вот почему Дуо не сразу поверил. Зачем бы Хиро стал спрашивать у кого-то ещё, кроме него, совета на такую тему. Не то чтобы он вообще делал такое прежде — Хиро никогда не выказывал интереса к кому бы то ни было, но Дуо всегда считал, что в таком случае Хиро обратился бы именно к нему.

Линда Джефферсон казалась уверенной в правдивости слухов, так что Дуо отследил всю цепочку, упорно желая найти несостыковку или виновника неудачной шутки. В итоге он очутился в кабинете Майкла Джонсона, злобно на того уставившись.

— Ты врёшь, — обвинил его Дуо.

— Нет, сэр. Клянусь, я его слышал. — Джонсон, похоже, нервничал. Возможно, потому что Дуо был старше по званию, или потому, что Дуо считался одним из самых опасных людей в «Стражах», а может, просто из-за его сердитого взгляда в данный момент.

— Когда? Где? — это походило на допрос пленника. Но он должен был узнать от Джонсона правду и давно выяснил, что устрашение творит чудеса.

— На крыше, — смутился тот. — Иногда я выхожу туда покурить. Я уже был там, когда вышел капитан Юи. Он не заметил меня за баками с водой и продолжил разговор по телефону.

Дуо уставился на него ещё более свирепо. Вряд ли Джонсон стал бы прятаться в углу ради простого перекура.

— Продолжай.

— Он спрашивал совета о том, как лучше признаться.

— Это может означать что угодно, — отметил Дуо.

— Да, но потом он сказал: «Я влюблён, и уже какое-то время», а потом что-то о том, что его собеседник прав и стоит поскорее так и поступить. — Джонсон нервно взъерошил волосы. — И всё, больше я ничего не слышал. Он отошёл дальше, а потом и вовсе ушёл.

Дуо вышел из его кабинета, не проронив больше ни слова. Хиро был влюблён…

Одно дело — спрашивать совета, но влюблённость — это совсем другое. Это задело Дуо сильнее, чем он ожидал. Не глядя, он побрёл в свой кабинет. Он и правда не должен бы себя так чувствовать — Хиро заслуживал быть с кем-то. Заслуживал быть счастливым.

— Что-то ты мрачный.

Дуо поднял глаза от отчёта, который всё равно не читал, и увидел стоявшего в дверях Хиро.

— Привет.

Хиро прошёл в кабинет, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он. Он подошёл и оперся на стол, задевая ногу Дуо своей.

— Я в порядке…

Хиро посмотрел прямо на него.

— Кажется, обо мне ходят сплетни.

— Неужели? — притворно удивился Дуо.

Но Хиро он не обманул.

— О моей личной жизни.

— Да об этом всегда болтают…

— Я звонил Кватре сегодня, — сказал Хиро, и Дуо почувствовал, что расстроился ещё больше. Конечно, он позвонил Кватре. Все доверяли Кватре, и раз Хиро звонил именно ему, то сомнений не оставалось. Это было правдой: Хиро был влюблён.

— Он дал мне хороший совет, — продолжал Хиро.

— Как и всегда, — с горечью отозвался Дуо.

— Сказал, что мне надо признаться, что люблю тебя.

Дуо моргнул.

— Чего?

— Он сказал, что если я уверен — а я уверен — то нет смысла ждать. — Теперь Хиро улыбался. — Я не знал, нужно ли покупать цветы или стоит пригласить тебя на ужин, но он посоветовал просто признаться, когда я буду готов, но как можно скорее. Теперь я готов. Я тебя люблю.

— Ты… — Дуо понял, что тоже улыбается, — меня любишь.

— Очень сильно.

Тут сердце Дуо забилось быстрее.

— А про поцелуй тебе Кватре сказал?

— Какой поцелуй? — нахмурился Хиро.

— Про первый, который следует сразу за признанием в любви. — Он поднялся и склонился к Хиро.

— Я ждал, что ты сначала примешь моё признание, — ответил Хиро, и Дуо видел, что он нервничает.

— Тогда позволь мне.

Он нагнулся и мягко поцеловал Хиро в губы.

На следующий день около офисного кулера только об этом и говорили. Смит сказал Фергюсону, а оттуда дошло и до Гибсона: Гутьеррес рассказал, что Мэтьюз зашёл в кабинет, где целовались капитан Максвелл и капитан Юи. Вуфей взглядом затыкал обсуждающих и просто продолжал работать. Серьёзно, всё давно было понятно. Только Максвелл, пожалуй, и не знал.


End file.
